


Bite that Tattoo on Your Shoulder

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Series: I can't Stop [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward situations, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Law likes to tease, M/M, Possessive Law, Possessive Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: Law gave Luffy a strained smile, “... Well, this is not going how I planned it.”Luffy gave a small scoff, though his touch remained as gentle as his expression, “Your plans never work Torao, you should know that by now.”





	

When Law woke up, it was to the feeling of someone running a hand through his hair. He should have sat up, should have distanced himself from them because no one should have been there. But Law felt so warm.

He shifted and let out a small hum, and the sound of Luffy’s unique chuckle had him relaxing so fast, that it was almost embarrassing. Luffy’s hand rubbed a bit harder, his nails dragging along the skin behind his ear, and Law had to bite back a moan at how good it felt.

“Shishishi- Torao looks like a cat~”

Law opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Mugiwara-ya, who was grinning ear to ear and looking far too mischievous for his health.

“Neh, Torao.” Luffy leaned down so that their faces were closer, his smile big and sweet, “Why are you acting so strange?”

Law found himself blinking up at Luffy like a baffled idiot. He could've blamed his behavior on a number of things. From the damn sake that Luffy’s insufferable first mate had forced him to drink, to some head injury that he was sure he’d gotten on Dressrosa. Maybe he could even blame it on his insomnia, because he sure as hell had not slept on the journey to Dressrosa, and passing out from exhaustion did not exactly count as restful sleep.

Law suddenly realized that his head was in Mugiwara’s lap. Luffy was curled around his upper body with legs hooked around his shoulders and his hands running across his chest and through his hair. How had he not registered this until now- fuck, Law was too comfortable, too relaxed. He trusted Luffy too much, and this was going to end so badly for him.

Law… really felt like he should protest against Luffy’s excessive touching, but Luffy’s eyes were shining, and the feeling of his fingers was not exactly unpleasant. Law cleared his throat, “I think I could ask you the same thing Mugiwara-ya.”

Law reached up and grabbed Luffy’s right wrist, halting it’s maddening journey across his pectorals. God, Law just wanted to arch up his back and demand that Luffy never stop touching him; but that would not only be inappropriate, it was also an idiotic urge that should never be acted upon.

“What were you doing while I was asleep, hmm?”

Luffy’s face had devolved into an excessive pout, his nostrils flaring at he wiggled his fingers, but Luffy did not try to pull his hand away.

“Mugiwara-ya…”

“I was waiting for Torao to wake up! Stupid Torao, you’re not answering my question!”

Law found himself chuckling at Luffy's childish whining, and lazily cracked his back as he settled comfortably into Luffy's lap.

It was the insomnia. He was going to blame his next actions on his chronic insomnia, and the fact that he was emotionally drunk off of actually sleeping through the night.

Because Law found himself turning his head and nuzzling his face into Luffy’s thigh. He sighed contently, his nose breathing in Luffy’s scent, and fuck it, it wasn't the insomnia.

Law’s smile was soft, and it felt odd on his face; but Law decided that he didn't give a damn. Because his body was laid out on a soft bed and he was resting in Luffy’s lap with his hand in his hair.

Fuck, Law couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to.

His arms reached out; one curling around Mugiwara’s thigh, and the other went to reach for Luffy’s head so that he could pull him down.

“T-Torao-”

Law tilted his head so that he could get a better angle and then he dragged Luffy’s head down for a kiss.

It was warm, wet and lazy. The angle was awkward but who gave a flying fuck? Law lazily licked at Mugiwara’s lips, and they opened without a fight, mainly because Luffy was too shocked to stop him.

The taste was what made Law finally moan, because seriously, how long had it been since he had last kissed someone?

Had it ever felt this good, damn it he didn't care because Luffy had not hit him yet or moved away, and he tasted like copper and salt and-

Luffy was not responding.

His tongue sat dead in his mouth, and his lips were unmoving under his. No matter how hard Law tried to entice Luffy to participate; no matter how teasingly he flicked his tongue or how desperately he moved his lips- Luffy was not responding to him, and Law found himself suddenly terrified.

Law pulled away. The taste of copper and salt was warm on his tongue as he searched Luffy’s face for his reaction, and he flinched at the blank expression he found looking down at him. Law’s stomach felt like it had dropped to his feet, and he felt so cold. He felt disgusting.

Quickly Law pulled back his hands, honestly too flustered to even think to use his powers to make a clean getaway. Instead he found himself awkwardly leaving Luffy’s limp embrace, wincing when Luffy’s foot hit his side and then scooting away to the edge of the bed.

Law couldn't look at him. Law couldn't bare to look at him as he moved to get off the bed.

Pretend it didn't happen, pretend your body doesn't crave his touch, pretend you were still half asleep and you were too happy to think and fucking _damn_ it-

Law wanted to beg Luffy to touch him. He wanted to crawl back to him like a submissive bitch and beg for him to smile again, to look at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Like he was worth more than the One Piece, like he was some kind of miracle that Luffy couldn't believe he had found.

Because Law could not bare the thought of never seeing that look again. Of never feeling Luffy’s casual touches again, because how was Law supposed to live without them now? Luffy was so easy to become addicted to, it was as easy as breathing. He forced you to accept his presence, and then he forced your world to revolve around him. It was too late now- Law’s world revolved around Mugiwara-ya, and he had gone and screwed up everything. Again.

Every time in his life when he found himself thinking that _maybe I can have this_ \- maybe I can be happy here-

Law didn't know why he had thought... for a moment he had looked at Luffy and thought that maybe… he was allowed this happiness. Had thought that maybe he could build a life that he could live to the fullest, and maybe he could make Luffy happy too.

What a stupid thought.

**“Room.”**

The sight of the blue bubble that surrounded them seemed to snap Luffy out of whatever trance he had been in, “Wha- Wait, Torao-!”

“I’ll see you on deck Mugiwara-ya.”

No emotion. Just don't look at him, you can pretend as long as you don't look at him.

With a twitch of his fingers Law was once again leaning against the mast of a ridicules ship, only this time, he did not feel optimistic.

And Luffy was left alone on the bed with nothing but an empty lap, and a fluttering bed sheet.

 

Law heard him before he saw him. Luffy was running, stumbling his way out onto the deck, and Law pointedly turned to look out at the sea.

His knuckles were white around his sword.

**“Torao!”**

Law refused to let his body flinch, refused to show weakness. It wasn’t safe, Luffy wasn’t safe- and Law felt something crack inside him when he realized what he had just thought.

Luffy dove for him with a manic glint in his eyes, and wrapped his rubber arms and legs around Law before he could dodge.

“MUGIWA-!”

“I’m sorry! Please, don’t be mad, Traffy I’m so sorry, please hear me out don't look at me like that- Torao-”

“Oi Luffy, what the hell is going on?” Zoro glared at his captain from where he had been awoken, a dark scowl on his face as he tried to fix the ringing in his ears.

“Luffy-senpai?”

The sounds of people waking up on the deck brought a flush of embarrassment to Law’s face. His expression was as dark as the snarl on his lips as he slapped a hand on Luffy’s face and tried to push him away.

“Get the fuck off me Mu-”

“No!”

The rubber limbs seemed to tighten, and Law grimaced, “We can talk about it later-”

“NO!”

Law wanted to scream at Luffy, he wanted to strangle him and that determined look right off his face. Luffy refused to look away from his glare, his eyes determined and hard as steel, “We are going to talk about it right now! Stop looking at me like- you’re not allowed to look at me like that before I explain what happened!”

Luffy sure was being awfully demanding for someone who was trying to apologize. Law hated himself for wanting to hope that maybe he had just overreacted. Maybe Luffy had not meant to reject him, or look at him with that blank look like Law was-

But Law had never been fond of lying to himself.

Luffy’s face crumbled a little at Law’s fierce glare, and his hands tightened around Law’s wrists, “Torao-”

“Please get off of me Mugiwara-ya.”

The silence on the deck was suffocating, and Luffy's body twitched when he used the word please. Law was not one for being polite, or begging, but that was what he was doing now. _Please stop this._

But Luffy did not let him go. He shook his head and remained stubbornly in his lap, a determined frown on his lips, “We need to talk Torao. It can’t wait.”

Law sighed, and slumped back against the mast. He felt tired again, like waking up so well rested was in and of itself only a dream. It would be so easy to lie to himself, to think that he had only hallucinated the events of last night and this morning. It would make everything a hell of a lot easier at least.

“Fine Mugiwara.”

He **shambled** them back into their room, and made sure to lock the door. If they were going to have this discussion, they were not going to have it in front of Luffy’s crew and fan club.

Luffy was quick to guide him back to the bed, tugging gently at his hands as he settled back into his previous position. Law stared down at him, but did not follow. He made sure to keep his expression blank, and Luffy’s grip became almost punishing.

“Stop look-”

“How, exactly, am I looking at you Mugiwara?”

Luffy flinched, and Law pointedly sat at the edge of the bed, as far away from Luffy’s lap as his grip would allow.

“Like we’re not friends.”

His voice was quiet, almost too soft to hear, and his eyes were sad. Law felt like the scum from the bottom of the earth for making those beautiful eyes sad, but he couldn't stop- he couldn’t give in to Luffy’s soft demands. Law could barely keep himself together at this point, but he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he gave in like he wanted to. Luffy was right after all, they really did need to talk.

Law chose not to comment on Luffy’s whisper, and instead waited for him to continue. His expression was as blank as he could make it, and Law tried to be optimistic even as he prepared himself for the worst. Luffy looked down at where his hands had captured Law's, and ran his thumbs along his tattoos.

Law found himself leaning toward Luffy without meaning to, his body melting from the touch and he wanted nothing more than to lay down so that Luffy could trace his arms and-

And Luffy made him so weak.

He snatched his hands away from Luffy whose grip had lightened, and Law immediately wanted his touch back. For a moment, Luffy continued to stare down at his empty hands. They were flexing gently, as if they couldn't understand where Law’s hands had gone.

When Luffy finally looked up, he looked so devastated, that Law almost apologized.

“I broke it.” Luffy’s voice cracked, and there were tears in his eyes, “I don't know what I did but I broke it.” His hands were trembling, and Luffy didn't hesitate to let his tears fall, “Y-you were finally smiling at me.”

Luffy broke out into sobs and reached for Law, though he didn't touch him. His eyes were begging Law to hold him, to let Luffy touch him, and Law wished that he wasn't so weak, because he couldn't stop himself from moving into Luffy’s arms. He held him and let Luffy bury his face into Law’s chest. He felt so small like this, so fragile. Luffy curled up into a ball on Law’s lap, and Law allowed himself to hover around the distraught man.

He remembered his need to feel Luffy all around him, and he wondered if that was what Luffy needed right now. Luffy clung to him, ran his hands up and down and all over every piece of skin he could reach. It was like he was desperate to touch every inch of Law that he could, as if the thought of never touching him again was agony.

Law wished that he could allow himself to feel happy at the thought.

“Why didn't you kiss me back?”

The question was heavy in the air, and Law stared at the far wall as he waited for his answer. His body was tense, even as he ran his hands soothingly across Luffy’s back.

“Because I’m an idiot.”

Law snorted, his thoughts cynical as he continued staring forward. Luffy was nuzzling into his neck, and Law fought against the urge to tilt his head to give him better access.

“Because I was shocked that you were kissing me, and then I panicked because I’ve never kissed anyone before, and then I realized that I didn't know how to kiss someone, and then I wondered why kissing someone was so special and then you flicked your tongue and it felt so _good_ and-”

Luffy began to babble, and he came out of his fetal position to wrap his legs around Law’s waist.

“-and then you bit my lip before pulling away and I was kind of amazed, and a little dizzy because I forgot to breathe while you were kissing me and then you were moving away and I was confused, and then you were _gone_ and-”

“Did you want me to kiss you, Mugiwara-ya?” Law finally looked down, and met Luffy’s earnest brown eyes.

“Not really- maybe, I don't know. I've never really thought about kissing someone before, but I really like touching you.”

Law shivered when Luffy ran his hands down his back to prove his point. Luffy smiled, “And kissing you felt really good, I just did something wrong-”

“You didn't kiss me back.”

Luffy grimaced, and Law found himself smirking as he reached down to take Luffy’s chin in his hand. Law tilted his face up, and then breathed across his lips, “Do you want to try again?”

Luffy was licking his lips, and eagerly attacking his face before Law could tease him any further. Unfortunately Luffy was so eager that he ended up head butting Law, which caused him to burst out laughing.

Luffy flushed and began to pout, and Law leaned down to kiss away that pout before he could over think their situation. Luffy had not rejected him, he was just a naive idiot. Law forced back his cynical thoughts, and tried to focus only on the pleasure of Luffy’s lips moving clumsily against his.

What Luffy was lacking in technique he more then made up for in enthusiasm. And after Luffy boldly licked his way into Law’s mouth, Law found himself whining because Luffy’s tongue was stretching so that it could fuck his throat.

Law pulled away so that he could breathe, panting with a flushed face and an open mouth. Luffy was looking at him like that again. Like he was a miracle, like he was something that Luffy desperately wanted to possess.

Law was leaning back and pulling Luffy on top of him before he could stop himself. Oh god, Law practically mewed at the feeling of Luffy on top of him and between his legs that were spreading like a two beli whore.

Law told himself that he could feel ashamed later, because right now Luffy was between his legs and Law grabbed him and roughly pulled him back into another kiss. Luffy fell forward from the sudden act, and braced himself with his hands on either side of Law's head even as Law sucked desperately on his tongue.

Law began to roll his hips against Luffy, who had not bothered to lift himself off of Law, and then wound a leg around his waist to pull him closer.

To say that Law had never thought about having sex with Luffy would be a lie. He had thought about it more often then he would care to admit, because Luffy’s body was made of rubber and once Law’s thoughts had turned less than innocent, Law realized that Luffy’s body perfect for sex.

Just a little lube and Law would be able to fuck Luffy’s hole without needing to prepare him further. He could bend Luffy into whatever position he wanted- he could bend Luffy in half and listen to him scream because Law knew that Luffy would be a screamer.

Luffy could fuck _him_ and make his dick longer, thicker, and he could pound into him fast and hard, and Law was quick to discover that this was what he wanted more than anything else. Because he loved the feeling of Luffy all around him, and the thought of Luffy being _inside_ him made Law’s eyes close and his hips roll.

“Oh god Luffy-”

Luffy stared down at Law, and his eyes dilated at the sound of Law calling him by his actual name. Luffy was kissing him before he could finish because he needed to taste him again, and his tongue wanted to run up and down his throat so that he could hear Law’s desperate whines.

Law was almost screaming at that point, his hips rutting wildly as he grabbed at Luffy’s hair, his back, his ass- everything. Law forced himself to break the kiss so that he could breathe, and felt almost mindless.

 _“I want you inside me.”_ He whispered like a prayer into Luffy’s ear, and then began kissing down his neck and nipping at his Adam's apple. Luffy swallowed thickly, hovering awkwardly over Law as he tried not to panic. Law whined at his lack of attention, leaning back and spreading his legs, “ _Luffy_.”

Law looked like sex. His legs were spread wide and his shirt was nowhere to be seen- his eyes were dark and his lips were swollen from kissing. Luffy licked his lips just from the thought, and was leaning forward before any other thought could enter his head.

“Don’t you want to be inside me, to feel me tight and wet around you as I beg you to go deeper?” Law’s mind was gone. His world had narrowed down to Luffy, only him, and his need to have him. Luffy swallowed awkwardly, even as his face flushed at the thought of Law begging.

Luffy respected Law- he loved how strong he was and how smart, and in any other circumstances, Luffy would have been furious at the thought of Torao having to beg for anything.

But right now he was begging for him; for something that he had no idea how to give with those glazed golden eyes of his, and that sinful mouth whose voice sent shivers down his spine. Law squirmed and decided that it was time to get rid of his pants. They were in the way, and getting far too restrictive for his liking.

Luffy’s eyes widened comically when Law wiggled out of his jeans, though he left his boxers on when Law saw just how nervous he was. Luffy stared at his legs as if he had never seen a pair of legs before, and Law wanted to laugh at the anxious wonder on his face.

This was the first time Mugiwara-ya had seen his legs he supposed, after all, he had only packed two pairs of shorts for his trip to Punk Hazard- and even then he always preferred jeans.

He had a very nice pair of legs, Law acknowledged- though the feeling of Luffy’s hand on the bare skin of his thigh made them all the nicer. Law would make sure that his legs always looked this good if Luffy continued to stroke his inner thigh like that.

Now Law wasn't one to be easily embarrassed, but today seemed to be a day for breaking records because the noise that left Law’s throat had him blushing and clutching at Luffy’s biceps because holy **fuck** -

Luffy had just stroked his cock through his boxers, and Law decided then and there that Luffy was going to fuck him, or wind up in a million jigsaw pieces. Preferably the former.

But then Law noticed that what he had thought were simple nerves was in fact the beginnings of panic, because Luffy was breathing wildly and looking down at Law like he wanted to eat him but wasn't sure how to do it.

Luffy looked like he was slowly going insane.

So Law closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to rein in his animalistic urges. Every cell in his body wanted him to continue the way they had been- wanted to rip off Luffy’s shorts and shove his own boxers down and then _grind._

Slowly, trying not to overwhelm himself, Law rolled his hips up to meet Luffy’s. It was then that Law finally noticed that he was the only one hard.

Well…

 **Shit**.

Fucking shit on a fucking pogo stick Luffy wasn’t hard and Law was near aching at this point. Law took a moment to wonder if he was desperate, but pushed the thought away and into the abyss in his mind called the trash bin. So what is Law was desperate?

It wasn't like he did this often, in fact, it had probably been over a year since he had last had sex with someone- maybe longer... and fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he had had sex.

Law took a moment to feel pitiful and pathetic, because despite looking like a sex god he had never been able to actually enjoy that particular advantage to piracy. Not only had a medical journal about sexually transmitted diseases scarred him for life, but he had also never been particularly interested in sex to begin with. He blamed his OCD habits.

Sure, he had had a handful of partners when he had first started out his pirating career- but that had been little more than experimentation. They had all been women, all on different islands, and once he had had enough to decide that they weren't necessary, he stopped.

And now here he was, writhing underneath an idiotic virgin who wasn't turned on in the least- and wanting a cock up his ass. Trafalgar Law decided then and there that he should stop thinking that he could sink no lower, because he was continuously proving himself wrong.

Law’s cheeks were on fire, and he ran his hands over his face so that Luffy could not see just how mortified he was, “Do you even know what sex is Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy frowned, ”Of course I do, Baka!” Was his instant reply, his face indignant and irritated because Law had gone back to that formal nickname and was asking stupid questions. Law peeked up at him and his childish expression, and resigned himself to a long morning of sexual frustration.

He sighed deeply, and pulled his hands away from his face. He stared Luffy dead in the eye, and raised a single eyebrow. “So you know that I want you to put your cock up my ass, and make me scream your name?”

Luffy stared at him, and seemed to be breaking out into a nervous sweat. His eyes slowly slid off of Law in order to find an interesting place on the wall, “ _Of course I knew that.”_

“You’re hopeless, Mugiwara-ya.”

Law shoved Luffy off of him, ignoring his protests, and then sat up to stretch his arms above his head. His right arm throbbed, but overall his body was healing nicely. Earlier, while he had been against the mast, Law had used his powers to check his healing progress, and then sped it up as much as his powers would allow. Another day or so and the bandages would be safe to come off. His wandering thoughts drew his eyes to Luffy’s bandaged torso, and his hands were reaching for him before he could complete his thought.

“Come here Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy’s eyes narrowed, but despite the irritation on his face he allowed Law to prod at his wounds. “I’m fine Tora-”

“I’m the doctor, so shut the fuck up and let me check.” A quick exam had Law smirking in disbelief even as he sped up Luffy’s healing as much as he could, “You’re a living miracle Mugiwara-ya. I’ve never met someone with such a quick healing rate.” Luffy glared at him, grumbling under his breath even as his hands resumed their exploration of Law’s torso.

Law was quick to notice that Luffy’s irritation did not seem to be related to him checking his wounds. After a bit of thinking, Law found his mouth curving into a seductive smile as he leaned down to whisper in Luffy’s ear, _“Would you like me to scream your name, Mugiwara-ya?”_

Luffy jumped at the sudden question, his ears burned red- but his expression was almost angry as he grabbed Law’s shoulders and pulled their faces close, “Of course I do! You’re pissing me off because you keep saying Mugiwara this and Mugiwara that- my name is Luffy, and I want you to use it damn it!”

He was huffing and puffing, his eyes seemed to be spitting fire and Law tried not to laugh at how easy it was to make Luffy take the bait.

“But _Mugiwara_ -ya,” Law’s voice was drenched in mock sympathy, and his smirk was infuriating. He licked Luffy’s panting lips, and savored the hitch he heard in his breathing. “You have to earn it _._ ”

Luffy's eyes narrowed menacingly, and a competitive gleam entered his eyes, “Is that a challenge, Torao?”

Law leaned back on his hands, stretching out his body in a way that would have been enticing to anyone else, and felt completely out of his depth. How exactly, was he supposed to seduce this idiot? But then Law saw the way Luffy's eyes darted down his body and the way his hands twitched. Law would never reveal to anyone just how much that boosted his ego.

“Of course it’s a challenge,” Law felt absolutely wicked as a devious idea entered his mind, “ _Pirate King._ ”

Luffy’s entire body stiffened, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Law held back a cackle when Luffy’s entire body shuddered, and a glazed look entered his eyes. “T-Torao…” Luffy’s voice cracked, and his hands reached out to grip Law’s waist in a firm hold that had Law shuddering too. The glazed look was quickly replaced by such an animalistic look of hunger, that if Law had been a lesser man, he might have been afraid.

**"Say it again."**

Law continued smirking, and ran his hands up and down Luffy’s arms, “I thought I just told you Mugiwara-ya-” Luffy snarled down at him, and pinned his hands above his head as he straddled his waist, **“** **Say it again!”**

Law chuckled darkly, and matched Luffy’s dark stare with one of his own, “Why don’t you **make me,** if you think you can Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy grit his teeth together, and his hands tightened around Law’s wrists until they were tight enough to leave bruises. A visible battle played across Luffy’s face, and Law couldn’t help but feel the need to tease him. Law had discovered that teasing Mugiwara-ya brought him sadistic joy, and he had a feeling that it was going to quickly become one of his favorite pastimes.

“Unless of course, you don’t think you can? Maybe I should go and find someone else, who is actually up for the challenge-”

“Fuck no, you’re staying right here Torao!”

Luffy’s face was truly terrifying, and the darkness in his eyes had Law’s expression becoming smug as he relaxed back into the mattress and lazily arched his back, “Then why don’t you go find us some oil, hmm? Any kind will do, or some lube if you can. Go ask the cook or something, I’m sure he won't be able to say no to you.”

Luffy bit his lip as he debated whether or not he wanted to do something that he was told to do, and Law forced himself not to laugh at the sight of Luffy thinking so hard. In the end though, he took pity on Luffy- though it was mainly because he was horny as hell and the quicker they got the lube, the better. And so Law provided Luffy the little push that he needed in order to make his decision, “Already having second thoughts Luffy-ya?” His smirk was a challenge, and his eyes were daring Luffy to agree.

And just like anyone who knew Luffy could have predicted, Luffy’s eyes hardened and he jumped off of the bed without any further coercion. Law could almost imagine indignant smoke puffing from his head and he marched to the door.

“I’ll be right back with your damn oil, so don't you _dare_ move **Torao**!”

He slammed the door behind him, and Law finally allowed himself to laugh at how childish Mugiwara truly was. Law admitted silently to himself that he was the true idiot in this situation however, because he was the one who was in love that moron.

 

When Luffy left the room he found a group of people crowded around their door, and they were all scrambling backwards and pretending that they weren't eavesdropping.

Luffy glared at them with enough hostility that they were quick to empty the hallway, and Luffy then proceeded to stomp down the hall with an impatient look on his face.

“Oi Cook!” Luffy banged his way into the kitchen, irritated and excited at the same time, “Torao said I needed to get either oil or lube, so give me whatever you have!”

The cook whose name Luffy had not yet memorized seemed to choke on air. His eyes went wide as saucers as he stared at his idol who had just asked him for lube- but it didn't take long for the cook’s eyes to glaze over. He actually found himself close to drooling when he came to the realization that Luffy was attracted to men, and that meant that he and his captain had a fighting chance… Now all he could picture was Luffy-senpai bending him over and-

“HELLO! Are you listening to me!?” Luffy’s arms were crossed, his foot was tapping on the floor, and his body bounced with barely contained adrenaline, “I’m in a hurry!”

The cook shook himself out of his fantasy and rushed to his hidden supply of lotion that got used mainly for alone time, and _damn_ was he going to need some alone time after this meeting with Luffy-senpai…

“H-here you go L-L-L-Luffy-senpai.” Luffy snatched the bottle out of his hand, and was out the door before he could see the cook melt into a puddle of goo on the floor, Luffy’s name stuttered on his lips over and over again.

“Oi, EVERYONE!”

Luffy made a quick stop on deck, and quickly drew the attention of both his crew and the Barto Club. Luffy’s expression was deathly serious, and his eyes dared someone to defy what he was about to say, “Anyone who interrupts me and Torao will get their asses kicked off this ship, got it!” Luffy glared at the people who were giving him stunned looks- his nostrils flaring as his body bounced as if preparing for a fight.

Robin giggled in the background with a murmured, “Oh my,”

Zoro rolled his eye, but smirked as he adjusted his katanas into a better position, “Aye aye Captain.”

There were a few more stunned murmurs of agreement, which was good enough for Luffy. He gave them a determined nod before disappearing back into the ship.

Bartolomew stared after his idol with hearts in his eyes even as his mind raced with conflicting thoughts. _Luffy-senpai is about to have sex in my bed!!!! But… he’s having sex with_ **_Trafalger_** _, what, I don't know how to feel about that!_ It should be noted, however, that not once did Bartolomew think to protest against Luffy having sex in his bed in the first place.

When Luffy barged back into the captain's quarters, it was to a sight that stole his breath away, and had him tightening his grip on the bottle in his hand.

Law was reclined on the bed, completely relaxed and smiling that lazy smile that Luffy had only just come to know. He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair as he eyed the bottle in Luffy’s hand. After a moment, he nodded his approval,  “That’ll do just fine, Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy shifted awkwardly, feeling lost and not particularly liking it. Law laughed at how innocently uncomfortable he looked, and gestured next to him with a smirk, “I’m not going to bite you Luffy-ya, unless you want me to.” Law chuckled at his irritated expression, and Luffy’s shoulders relaxed. His hesitation disappeared, and he tossed the bottle at Law’s face as he approached the bed.

Now it was Luffy's turn to laugh at Law’s gobsmacked expression when he was unable to stop the projectile from hitting him. Luffy settled onto Law’s lap with a cheeky grin, and pointedly ignored Law's glare. He had instinctively tried to use his right hand to stop the bottle, which was too slow to respond properly, and now the bottle was sitting innocently beside them- waiting to be used.

Luffy looked up at him with big innocent eyes, his face expectant and eager. “So… how exactly am I going to get my cock up your ass?”

Law stared at him, and then his entire face turned red. Luffy said it so innocently, and that just made listening to those vulgar words all the more mortifying. And the fact that Law was actually going to have to give Luffy ‘the talk’ made him want to bang his head against the wall and curse Garp the Hero, the Revolutionary Dragon, and both of the idiot’s brothers- because why did Law have to deal with this shit?

Law smiled an awkward smile, and patted Luffy’s hip, “Why don’t we just kiss for a while, Luffy-ya? Start with something you already know how to do.” And avoid the headache that was sure to form when he tried to explain how when Person A does this to Person B, it feels really good.

God, Law wished that he could just fast-forward to the sex and forget that this wasn’t some x-rated romance novel where things like ‘lube’ and ‘preparation’ didn’t fucking exist.

 

Law’s face was behind his hands, and he refused to remove them.

“Torao?”

Ignore it, ignore the voice and it will go away.

“Torao?!”

Luffy began tugging at his wrists, and Law refused to be moved, “I’m invisible Luffy, leave me in peace.” Luffy gave him a bewildered look, though Law couldn’t see it, “But I can see you just fine Torao…”

Law ripped his hands away to give Luffy an exasperated glare, “Seriously, Mugiwara-ya?” Luffy pouted, but his expression was triumphant as he cupped Law’s cheeks and pulled him into a reluctant kiss.

“Torao is embarrassed~”

“Of course I’m fucking embarrassed, you shameless bastard! I could steal your shorts and you’d run around naked without giving a flying fuck, who does that?!” Luffy laughed a condescending laugh that had Law close to **Counter Shocking** his ass, no matter how nice it was.

“Does Law want me to take off my shorts?”

“I did at one point, now I’m not so sure- _fuck you_ Mugiwara-ya.” Law was in hell. He’d thought he’d escaped and could pursue a life full of happiness, but it was all a big fat lie. Law had just entered the 9th circle of hell, nicknamed sexual frustration.

Law should write a goddamn book after all this was said and done. How to be in a Relationship with an Idiot, Chapter 2: How to Explain Sex in a way that they will understand.

Not that he was an expert on such things. After several frustrating explanations, it seemed like Luffy had finally understood him- and then he had opened his big fat mouth and said, “So it’s a mysterious way to love another person.”

Law had actually grabbed his sword with plans of temporary disembowelment after hearing that enraging one-liner, and Luffy’s nonchalant laugh had made it oh so tempting. He should have won a medal for his patience, and lack of violence. “Luffy-ya, if you don’t actually start paying fucking attention, I am never going to let you kiss me again.” That had gotten Luffy’s attention real quick, and several very vulgar and basic hand gestures later, Luffy finally knew how to have sex.

Halle-fucking-lujah.

And now here they were; Law wanting to disappear, and Luffy still sitting in his lap like some kind of spoiled cat that was about to get kicked.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you this time Torao?” Law had several biting remarks that he was about to say, but they froze in his mouth when he actually registered what Luffy had said.

“... Luffy-ya…”

“Yes Torao?”

“Did you just imply that you are going to fuck me- soon. Like- right now, today, in this bed?”

“Well, yeah, Torao.” Luffy’s smile was big and sweet, and if Luffy told him later that he forgot what sex was Law was going to kill him, “After all, I love Torao, and I want to make him feel good!”

Law knew that he was staring, and he also knew that his cheeks were very red. He hid his eyes behind his hand, and gave Luffy a helpless smile, “You're hopeless Luffy-ya.”

“Shishishi~”

 

“We’ll start slow Luffy-ya.” Law ran a soothing hand up and down Luffy’s thigh as he straddled his calves; Luffy was laying on his back and wiggling to get into a comfortable position. Law's hands found themselves teasing the edges of Luffy's shorts, and he was staring down at Luffy's crotch with a mix of fear and hunger in his eyes. Law was half afraid that Luffy wouldn't like what he was going to do- that he was going to feel nothing and leave Law feeling like the most unsexy thing on this planet. 

Law licked his lips, “Can I take your shorts off, Luffy-ya?”

Luffy was staring at his mouth, and at the tip of his pink tongue. He barely heard the question, and didn't even think about his answer before he said, “Yeah sure.”

Law’s smile was a bit dazed as he untied the sash, and then began to work at his shorts. Luffy snapped out of his trance, and watched with curious eyes as Law leaned down to suck hickies onto his hip bones as he pulled Luffy’s shorts down his thighs. Luffy squirmed under the treatment, which felt neither good or bad, and then was left feeling a little too exposed when his shorts were tossed off the bed.

“ _So_ , what are you going to do Torao?”

Law was hovering over Luffy’s exposed crotch, and the look on his face had Luffy eager and excited. Law was licking his lips again, and Luffy decided that that just wasn't fair. The sight of that tongue did something to Luffy’s stomach, and it was irresistibly distracting. He didn't even hear the sound of the bottle snapping open.

“I’m going to get you hard Luffy-ya.”

Law reached out and grabbed Luffy’s dick with a lotion slicked hand, massaging it as he tilted it up so that his lips hovered just over the tip. Law’s eyes glazed over a bit as he stared down at the dick in his hands, which was a perfectly decent size to fill his hands, and later, his ass. God, Law couldn’t wait to get this inside him.

Luffy yelped and slapped a hand over his mouth as he stared down at Law with wide eyes. Law made sure his breath was teasing the tip of Luffy’s dick even as his hand pumped up and down, and he felt twice as eager when he felt it slowly hardening under his care. And if Law happened to be using a little bit of Haki in his fingers, well, no one had to know. Luffy was oblivious to his thoughts, and was instead losing his mind at how good he felt. When those girls on Amazon Lily had grabbed his family jewels, while yes he had been beyond irritated- it had definitely not felt like _this._

“Tell me if I do anything you don’t like, okay?” Luffy mewled, his hips rocking uncontrollably as he tried to chase after the pleasure that he was receiving. His thoughts were quickly dwindling, and when Law leaned foreword to mouth the tip of his half-hard dick, Luffy actually screamed. Law moaned around him at the sound, his dick finally fully hard in his mouth as he began to bob his head up and down. 

_Don’t you want to be inside me, to feel me tight and wet around you as I beg you to go deeper?_

Fuck, Luffy thought as his hands gripped the back of Law’s head and his hips instinctively snapped forward. Yes, Luffy thought dizzily, I want it, I want it so much- give me more!

Law’s mouth was suddenly gone, and Luffy whined at the loss. He was rolling his hips uncontrollably, and his grip tightened on the back of Law’s head as he tried to pull Law's mouth back to where it belonged. Law’s hands tried to hold down his bucking hips, with little to no success, and he frowned up at Luffy who was snarling right back at him.

“Don’t you stop, don't you dare stop Torao-”

“I can't suck you properly if you keep moving your hips like this Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy _roared,_ and before Law could blink, he was on his back with his hands pinned beside his head, and the tip of Luffy’s cock rubbing against his lips. Luffy’s eyes were black as they stared down at him, and Law shivered the feral look on his face. 

“I told you to call me by my name Torao.”

The cock was dripping pre-cum on his lips, and it took everything Law had to not lick- not to suck like the whore he was beginning to think he was. But Law never did care for being told what to do. He glared up at Luffy, and felt something defiant curling in his chest. Turning his head away from the dick Luffy was rubbing against his lips, Law found himself replying without any real thought.

“Make me.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Law wanted to smack himself. Luffy's eyes glinted at the challenge, and then he was grabbing the abandoned bottle of lotion and squirting too much onto his hands. Law watched with wide eyes as Luffy slithered down his body, and then his fingers were running along the curve of his ass. 

Next time, Law promised himself. Next time I’ll tease him until he’s begging me to let him fuck me.

“Please go slow Luffy- not rubber- I-I'm not-”

Law lost his ability to form words when Luffy began pumping his finger in and out of his hole. Law could already tell that Luffy was stretching him too fast; with each new finger there was a sharp sting- but Luffy's impossibly quick pace made it easy for him to ignore.

And before he knew it, there were four fingers inside of him. They were a blur as they pumped in and out and left Law keening, writhing against the bedsheets. Luffy was staring down at him as if he wanted to devour him, and his voice was unrecognizable, **“Is that enough?”**

Law wanted to protest- he knew how much just adding one finger stung, and Luffy's dick was a hell of a lot bigger then four fingers, but-

“Yes yes, in me, Luffy please- please, _fuck_ -”

Law acknowledged that he was as prepared as he could be at this point, and after demanding that Luffy slick his dick with the lotion one more time, Law lifted his legs a little higher so that Luffy could have a better angle. Luffy eagerly slid in between his legs again, his dick hard and rocking against him as Luffy impatiently positioned it to hover over his hole, and then-

And then Law was stiffening, his face uncomfortable as Luffy slowly invaded his body- and _nothing_ could have prepared him for this. After Luffy bottomed out, he was about to move when Law’s hands shot out to claw at his face and neck. Luffy stared down at Law with eyes so wide that they seemed to be trying to pop out of his skull.

Law’s face promised murder as he gritted out, **“Don't you dare fucking move.”**

Luffy’s face was dazed with pleasure, and even the death grip around his throat seemed far away because Law was so fucking _wet and tight and all for me-_

Luffy wanted to make Law scream his name. He wanted Law to beg for Luffy to never stop moving in and out of him, wanted to hear him demand that Luffy go deeper, fill him up and-

And Law didn't look pleased at all.

That more than anything, forced Luffy out of his daze. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in how tense Law’s body was underneath him, how strained his expression was as he gnashed his teeth with his eyes clenched shut. He looked like he was in pain.

“Torao?”

Luffy’s voice was soft and hoarse, his eyes confused as he ran his hands up and down Law’s sides in an attempt to comfort him.

Law relaxed a fraction when he realized that he had Luffy’s attention, and then he released a frustrated sigh. Law could have gritted his teeth against the pain- could have endured it the same way he had endured his arm being chopped off- but there was no way in hell that he was going to let Luffy be the only one who enjoyed this.

He gave Luffy a strained smile, “... Well, this is not going how I planned it.”

Luffy gave a small scoff, though his touch remained as gentle as his expression, “Your plans never work Torao, you should know that by now.”

Law let out a choked laugh, and winced when it jarred his lower body, “Yeah, well, I was planning on riding you nice and slow until we got a rhythm going, but then you went and got too impatient you bastard.” Luffy had the gall to look apologetic, even as he shifted with the obvious need to move.

“Luffy.”

“Yeah Torao?”

"You should have stretched me longer." 

Luffy huffed, “But you were the one who said-”

“Yeah well, you're a bad influence, alright?” Law tentatively shifted his hips, and sighed when he found his insides were more or less adjusted to having a monster dick ripping him apart.

Law relaxed, and took a moment to just feel Luffy inside him- hovering over him with his hands caressing his chest and sides. Law felt a melting heat in his bones, and tentatively bucked his hips.

Luffy’s hips snapped forward before he could stop himself and Law keened, his hands reaching out to hold Luffy’s biceps as his eyes glazed over at the new but fucking _amazing_ sensation _._

“I-I can feel you in my belly.” Law whined, his body felt boneless as he looked up at Luffy desperately, “Move, please move, please just start slow, not rubber- please-”

Luffy gave a strained chuckle, swallowing back the urge to just pound away until the pleasure reached it’s peak, and slowly pulled back and thrust forward. Their eyes glazed over, and it wasn’t long before Luffy lost himself and was pumping his hips fast enough for his body to begin blurring at the edges. Law wasn’t doing much better as he clawed at the sheets underneath him, babbling nonsense.

“ _Fuck_ , Torao how can you feel so **_good_** -”

“Don’t stop, don't stop Luffy-LUFFY-!”

Law’s toes were curling even as he tried to force his legs to spread wider. And then Luffy was so deep inside of him that Law felt like he could feel him in his throat. There were tears in Law’s eyes as his hands began clawing up Luffy’s back, trying to force him to go even faster, even deeper, because he felt like he was being fucked to death and _Law didn’t even care-_

Luffy was thrashing above him, and his mind was long gone. His world had narrowed down to Torao and how fast he could move his hips- Torao was even screaming his name, and Luffy decided that it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. Only one thing could have made this better, and Luffy's eyes locked onto Law’s face like a missile on its target.

Law was flushed and panting for air. Whimpers and praises left his lips with every thrust, and he looked up at Luffy with his golden eyes open and vulnerable. Luffy thrust forward twice as hard just from the sight, and he drank in the moan that slipped out of Law’s mouth like a dying man.

“Call me King.”

It took Law several moments to understand anything beyond _harder,_ _faster_ and _so good-_ but when he did he shook his head violently, shoving his hips up to try and get Luffy’s attention back to where it belonged.

Luffy’s eyes narrowed, and he smirked wickedly down at Law as his arm shot out to the side. Steam started to curl from his body, and Law began whining eagerly when he recognized Luffy’s Second Gear, his hips rutting up desperately.

“Luffy-Luffy...”

**“Say it.”**

In any other circumstances, Law would not have given in to Luffy’s demands. But before he could build up any resistance, Luffy gave him a taste of what he was promising. Several quick and _amazing_ pumps of his hips had Law drooling, and losing himself completely to the pace that Luffy was promising if he only said-

“ _You’re my King, whatever you want whenever you want-_ **mine.”**

It wasn’t exactly what Luffy had wanted, but Law’s thighs were gripping his sides so tight, and Law was arching his back and demanding that Luffy fuck him properly. And so, Luffy made an executive decision to make Law call him Pirate King at another time.

The next few minutes were a blur. Both of them were roaring and clawing at each other as the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Law was the first to cum, Luffy’s name on his lips as he clamped down on Luffy’s dick like a vice. Luffy was babbling above him as his arms struggled to keep himself upright, and he followed soon after- moaning at the feeling of his first orgasm, and pumping his hips even as he came. Afterwards, Luffy collapsed on top of him, clinging to him as he panted for breath. Law ran his hands through Luffy’s hair and down his back, a dopey smile was spreading across his lips and Law didn’t care enough to stop it.

“Neh, Torao?” Luffy sounded a little out of breath, and Law could feel his grin against the skin of his neck. Law massaged Luffy’s scalp with his fingertips, and Luffy was melting into his arms like putty.

“Hmm?”

Luffy pushed himself up so that his face was hovering over Law, and his smile was smugly satisfied, “I made you scream my name.”

Law stared at him stupidly for a minute, and then he burst out laughing at Luffy’s expression. Luffy looked startled, but then his grin was back and bigger than before. His hand came up to run through Law’s hair, tangling into it as he brought Law’s laughing mouth up to meet his own.

They shared a few lighthearted kisses, and then Luffy began nuzzling his cheek.

“Torao looks amazing.”

With a snort of disbelief Law began running a hand through his hair in an effort to fix what was undoubtedly a disordered mess, “Admiring your handy work Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy puffed out his cheeks irritably, and then pinched Law’s cheeks and stretched them harshly, which brought out a pained yelp, “ _No_ Torao, I meant that you look amazing when you laugh.”

Releasing his punishing grip with a huff, Luffy proceeded to smush Law’s cheeks instead, and Law was left to stare uncomprehendingly up at Luffy who was grinning like loon, “And when Torao smiles, or when he is happy. Torao is the prettiest.”

Law’s face felt like it was on fire, and he felt disgustingly warm- even though normally Law would have felt insulted at being called something so unmasculine. But this was Luffy-ya, and Law could only protest because of the principle of the thing, “I am not pretty Mugiwara-ya-”

“Yes Torao is! He’s the prettiest!” Luffy’s expression was stubborn, and his eyes were indignant. He was looking down at Law as if he were an idiot for disagreeing with him. Before Law could get too irritated however, Luffy’s expression softened into a dopey smile, “And I said so, so shut your mouth.” Sticking his tongue out childishly, Luffy collapsed with his giggles.

Law made a show of sighing, but his expression was fond, “There is no reasoning with you, is there?”

“Nope!”  

They shared a smile, but then they heard shouting from beyond their door. They both turned toward the noise, and tried to make out what was being said. “What do you think's going on Torao?”

Luffy turned to him with trusting eyes and his face expectant. Law would deny to the day he died just how sappy his expression was in response, “It could be anything from an enemy attacking, to someone yelling that breakfast is ready.” Law shrugged apathetically, and waited for Luffy’s eyes to glaze over at the thought of food. A loud, unnatural growl filled the room, and Law wanted to laugh because he could feel the vibrations from Luffy’s stomach where their torsos were touching.

Luffy was quick to scramble out of bed, drool at the corner of his mouth as he grabbed his shorts and dragged them on. He was opening the door as he tied on his sash, not bothering to put on a shirt because no one would actually care. It was a damn miracle that he paused long enough to glance over at where Law had stayed, unmoving and amused. While Law wanted to make a joke about how much Luffy must have cared about him because of it, Law found the words dying in his throat because- “Aren't you coming, Torao? You need to eat- you don't eat enough.” Because it really did show how much Luffy cared about him.

Law smiled and made a shooing gesture with his hand, “Go on, I'll catch up in a bit. Make sure to save me a plate Luffy-ya. And by that I mean a plate of food- that you do not eat while you are waiting for me.”

Luffy gave Law a playful look, his nose high in the air as he exited the room, “Of course I’ll save food for Torao! But if you take too long, don’t blame me for what happens!”

Law laughed and caught Luffy’s happy grin just as the door closed between them. Law relaxed back into the mattress, and winced a bit when he jarred his newest aches. Law found himself aching in places he didn't even know existed, and he was immensely grateful that his previous injuries had required the Physician to give him a bottle of pain pills, which he had put in his traveling pack for safe keeping.

However, a quick look around the room had Law painfully aware of the fact that his bag was still sitting out on deck, right next to Kikoku. His hat was thankfully nearby, though it had fallen to the floor either during the night or during his and Luffy’s recent ‘activities’.

A quick **Shambles** had his sword and pack resting on the bedside table, and an ugly lamp sitting out on deck. Funnily enough, the lamp was almost immediately tripped on by one of Bartolomew’s crewmates, which resulted in several shouted curses that Law was content to ignore.

Reaching down and wincing at the movement, Law picked up his hat and dusted it off. He sat it beside him and began digging through his pack for something to wear. His Corazon coat was beyond saving unfortunately- something that Law was still bitter about, but his jeans were surprisingly intact. They had a limited number of tears and bloodstains that Law knew he could treat easily- however, Law was feeling a bit mischievous this morning. Pulling out a casual shirt that he had only packed in preparation for the extreme temperatures of Punk Hazard, Law felt an evil smile split across his face.

And so Law swallowed his dosage of pain pills and eagerly stood up to change- only to grimace at the sticky feeling that was forming between his legs. He paused for a moment, and then resentfully grabbed his new cloths and made his way to the attached bathroom in order to take a shower. Law's stomach gave a pitiful groan as he turned on the hot water and prayed for the pills to kick in quickly. Law swore silently that he was going to tease Luffy to the brink of insanity for doing this to him, and then going to eat without him. 

Luffy was blissfully oblivious to his devious plan, and was instead tearing into his breakfast happily, with the savagery of an animal. Sitting innocently beside him was a plate that Luffy made sure to keep well hidden from Zoro, because it was full of Onigiri.

 

“Stupid fucking cook, leaving me that note and expecting everything to be all hunky dory! ‘Tell Luffy-senpai that I'm sorry I was not there to cook him breakfast- Don’t look for me.’ I mean _seriously?_ I get needing some ‘alone time’ because our _idols_ are on this ship, but Lee could not have picked a worse ti-”

The rest of the complaints that Bartolomew’s crewmate was going to voice died in his throat. In fact, his throat was feeling incredibly dry at the moment as he watched Trafalgar Law walk past him while stretching his neck. The crewmate swallowed awkwardly, his eyes glued on Law’s ass and on the muscles on his back.

Law hid his darkly pleased expression as he made a pit stop in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Sipping at the caffeinated beverage, Law made his way out onto the crowded deck and was gifted to the sight of Bartolomew’s sparking eyes directed at Luffy.

Law felt his eye twitch, and his hand automatically reached for the sword that was thankfully still in their room. Law’s mood took a temporary nosedive because Bartolo-fucking-mew was on his knees and staring up at Luffy as if he were a God. There were even tears in his eyes.

Law closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Luffy wasn’t even looking at him, he was sitting on the masthead that just so happened to be carved in his likeness, and Law found that this train of thought wasn't helping calm his anger because all of the people on this ship practically worshiped the Strawhats. And that included Luffy.

Law forced himself to relax, and then walked out of the shadows so that he would not have time to contemplate just how easy it would be to remove Bartolomew's limbs- especially one limb in particular.

“Did I miss anything interesting?”

Luffy’s head twisted around completely at the sound of his voice, and his excited expression made Law feel warm. “Torao!” His body twisted and then he leapt down from the masthead, his face eager while he balanced a plate half full of Onigiri.

Law smiled at the sight, his eyes soft and he felt a small bit of wonder- because Luffy remembered how much he loved Onigiri. All of these little things that Luffy was doing; from his shy expressions to his strange considerations, Law found himself mesmerized. Because each little thing was a sign of just how much he mattered to Luffy- how much Luffy cared for him. It was new and it was strange, but Law found himself more than willing to embrace it. More than willing to reciprocate even.

Law watched Luffy stumble once he caught full sight of him, and his jaw went slack. Law chuckled and walked forward to meet him halfway, reaching out to take the plate from Luffy’s unresisting grip. Luffy’s eyes were glued on his legs, and then his gaze wandered up his hips and settled onto his exposed shoulders.

Luffy licked his lips. His eyes were black.

“Torao…”

Law took a cheeky bite out of a piece of Onigiri, making a show of licking his lips and moaning in appreciation, “Thank you for saving me a plate Luffy-ya, it must have been so hard for you not to eat these- they are simply delicious.”

“ _Torao,_ ” Luffy’s voice actually cracked, and Law had never felt so smug about anything else in his life. Luffy’s hands twitched, “You’re wearing _shorts_.”

Law struggled so hard not to laugh, but Luffy’s scandalized expression broke all his control and he burst out laughing so hard that it almost hurt. Teasing Luffy-ya was definitely going to become his favorite pastime.  

Law turned his back to Luffy and began walking over to where Robin was sitting, looking for all intents and purposes completely innocent. But Law knew just how amazing his ass looked in these shorts, and it wasn’t only Luffy’s eyes boring into him like lasers.

His shorts were black with yellow spots on the hem that ended just above his knees. His shirt could barely be called a shirt- it was a loose scrap of fabric that Law had once heard being called a muscle shirt. It was bright yellow, and brought attention to his exposed sides and hipbones. It also left his wide shoulders on display, and Law knew that he looked positively obscene. Law knew objectively that he had a nice ass and a nice pair of legs, but what Law failed to realize was just _how_ nice they were.

His legs were so long that they seemed to go on for miles, and despite his habit of wearing jeans, they were tanned to perfection. His ass was round and perfect, and Luffy had very vivid memories of pounding into that ass so he could be excused for his eyes glazing over at the sight of it.

Law gave a subtle glance toward Bartolomew and was darkly amused to see that he was looking at Law’s legs as well.

Everything was going according to plan.

“I’m going to go talk to Nico-ya if you need me.” After waving at Luffy over his shoulder like he was an afterthought, Law wasn’t surprised to have Luffy suddenly blocking his path. Luffy was glaring up at him as if he knew that Law was doing something on purpose, but he didn’t know what or particularly care either.

Law gave Luffy a lazy smirk, his eyes half-lidded, “Did you need something Luffy-ya?”

Luffy’s cheeks puffed out, and he looked beyond irritated- he looked _frustrated_. Law could easily guess at what was bothering him, because Luffy didn’t have a subtle bone in his body. Luffy had no idea why he was feeling so irritated, or even what he was feeling, and as a result he didn’t know how to deal with it. If Law had been a better man, he might have felt a bit guilty for what he was doing- but Law had long ago acknowledged that he was not a good man.

Law was greedy, and selfish, and for some reason Luffy had chosen him of all people to care about. Luffy had chose _him_ , and Law had chosen him in return. So Law wanted Luffy to covet him; he wanted Luffy to feel this horrible need to tease, and possess, and chase after one another until the end of time. Because Luffy made Law feel safe, and for some reason Law made Luffy feel the same.

“Luffy-ya?”

Luffy slapped his cheeks and took in a fortifying breath. He then opened his mouth to speak, which resulted in Law taking a startled step back because Luffy ended up shouting instead, “I am going to be the Pirate King, and that means that I get the best treasure!”

Law sweatdropped.

Luffy’s arm was around his waist and pulling him against his side before he could comprehend anything else, his nostrils flaring, “So that means that Torao is _my_ treasure, got that! You can look all you want, but **no** touching!” Law followed Luffy’s glare and found a lot of the Barto Club members blushing and looking down at their feet. Even Bartolomew looked blissfully ashamed as he sunk into despair in the corner after having Luffy so publicly scold him. He looked like he also wanted to ask for punishment, and Law found himself quite disturbed and decided to immediately forget that he had ever seen such an expression.

Zoro was smirking and hiding his chuckles behind a bottle of booze. Usopp was looking a bit green around the edges, and refused to look Law in the eyes as Franky happily posed with an ecstatic _“SUPER~”_ in the background. Robin was watching them all with a happy and indulgent smile, her head cradled in her hand.

“Don’t knock him up Captain!”

Everyone burst out laughing as Torao blushed and Luffy nodded, his face completely serious. Law made a note to cut Zoro’s arms off later, but found his murderous train of thought halted when Luffy tightened his grip around his waist. Law gave him a curious look, and Luffy smiled up at him with rosy cheeks and a cheeky grin, “Neh, Torao?”

“Hmmm?”

Luffy’s eyes were playful, and his fingers wiggled into his shirt to touch his hipbone, “Call me Pirate King.”

Law gave Luffy a smirk, and then **shambled** out of his arms. He laughed at Luffy’s stunned expression as he sat down next to Robin, and took a satisfied bite out of his breakfast. 

“Only when you earn it Luffy-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being really lighthearted, and I think it really suits them. I love it when Luffy and Law are all relaxed and able to laugh at each others awkwardness.  
> I know that they ended up moving really fast, but I still hope you all enjoyed my story!  
> Please let me know what you guys think! I read every comment and love you all for them! :D


End file.
